


Love On Ice

by Selenic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Digital Art, Fanart, Hugs, M/M, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: "We call everything we do on the icelove"





	Love On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 2017/2018 Winter Magic challenge on [Story Works](https://story-works.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> As soon Winter Magic was announced for this year, I knew I wanted to do something with Victor and Yuuri :) I wish I'd had more time to do more than just a few pieces, but I hope you enjoy them ^_^
> 
> (Click the pictures for larger versions!)

 

Love On Ice

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/YuriOnIce/IceLove.png)

Love On Ice

I wanted to show both how serious they both are about skating, but also how happy they are together. The skating rink at Ice Castle Hasetsu seemed like the perfect background for that :)

 

Hug! ^_^ 

I loved their happy hug so much that I wanted to make it a separate little piece, one with transparent background so it can be easily added to other pictures. In case anyone is inspired to do a desktop wallpaper or something :)


End file.
